


Gordon Ramsey for dinner

by SpicedViktor005



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Chef Hannibal Lecter, Dark Will Graham, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal (TV) Season/Series 01, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Secret Relationship, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicedViktor005/pseuds/SpicedViktor005
Summary: After meeting the British chef at an established chef convention Hannibal invites him for dinner, after some cannibal puns and Will almost dying of laughter Hannibal asks Gordon if he would be so kind to help him in the kitchen...
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Gordon Ramsey for dinner

Hannibal is sitting in his study tinkering on his harpsichord when he hears the letter box flap, getting up from his push stool he walks over into the dark wooded hallway and makes his way to the large door, he bends down and picks up a single letter, its thick and made of nice paper, he walks into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Will and him and opens it.

He slides the creme paper out of the envelope addressed to a "Dr Hannibal Lecter" and reads the page;

Dear Dr lecter,

I am delighted to inform you that you have been chosen to be a guest judge and speaker at the Chefs con in New York, it will be held in the Palmetti Hall on the 21st of July and will be on for the weekend.

We hope to see you there, 

Chef Park 

Hannibal put the letter down and contemplated it, on one hand the convention was very hard to get into but on the other one it would no doubtedly be filled with obnoxious reporters, he didn't have time to think about it more as slender arms wrapped around his shoulders and a slightly stubbley chin was placed on his neck,

"Hello Hannibal, what do you have there?" Asked will in a tired voice

"Good morning my dear" hannibal turned around and gave Will a light kiss,

"I have gotten a letter inviting me to a esteemed chef convention next weekend and I'm not sure if I should go or not"

Will lets go and steps back towards the counter, he ran his hand through his messy brown hair before looking out the window at the garden, 

"Well, is it going to be worth it?"

"I think so?"  
Hannibal stepped towards the fridge and bought out some bacon,  
"Then go", Will said hopping up onto the counter picking up a wooden spoon and fiddling with it

"Will you come with me?" 

"Of course, I'll call Jack and say that I won't be able to work next weekend!"

Will got back down and walked upstairs to his and hannibals bedroom, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and dialed jacks number,

"Hey Will, whats up?" 

"Hey Jack, I'm just calling to tell you that I won't be available next weekend"

"Why?" 

"Because I'm going on a short holiday"   
Will didn't know if he could call it a holiday but he didn't want to tell his boss that he was actually going to a chefs convention in New York with his psychiatrist turned husband.

"Will, we need you!"

"Yeah, well I need a break!"

"Fine"  
The phone clicked off and Will set his phone down and ran back downstairs 

"He said fine", Will mumbled before getting back into his original place and watching hannibal cook the man they had killed last night for breakfast, 

"Thats nice, I'm almost done, Will you join me at the table?"

"Yeah of course"

Will jumped down and walked to the dining room.

Hannibal bought the food in and sat down, 

"We'll pack on Tuesday and leave for new York the same day"

Will nodded his mouthful of food

"You won't be on the panel but you will be backstage and have VIP access to everything"

Will nodded again swallowing his food 

"Is Gordon Ramsey going to be there?"

"I think so, he is a very good chef"

Will could tell from his tone of voice that Hannibal had a distain for this man 

"You don't like him?"  
Will cocked his head sideways and looked at the blonde cannibal infront of him 

"I don't, he is rude and rudeness should be punished"

Will rolled his eyes at this quote, it was basic hannibal,   
"Eat the rude"  
"I detest rudness"  
It was his whole personality.

A week went by and before they knew it it was Tuesday, hannibal has packed everything and they were about to go off,

"I'm looking forwards to getting away for a bit, how about you?",  
Will asked filling his travel cup with strong dark coffee

"I'm looking forwards to meeting other chefs",  
Hannibal briefly commented before packing dinner into a container.

They got into hannibals Bentley at noon and set off, Will stared out the window,

"Can I change the music?"

"Sure"

Hannibal sure was lenient when it came to Will, Will was rude yet hannibal found it endearing instead of something that should be punished.

Will bluetoothed his phone to the car stereo and clicked on his driving mix tape album, the first song that came on was special k by placebo.

They drove off from their house and made their way to New York.

**Author's Note:**

> Dilf_rights on Instagram helped me make this!
> 
> Yes I love placebo leave me alone 
> 
> I know the chapters are short but its 3:35am


End file.
